


Eh, it's love

by Abboh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M, based on a real thing, kylo can do love better than Hux, sorta - Freeform, these two dont know how to be normal humans, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abboh/pseuds/Abboh
Summary: Hux was never one to show love of any degree but then there was Kylo, who showed his love in his own little ways.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 38





	Eh, it's love

**Author's Note:**

> Kylux Positivity week day 7 - Valentine's day / "Thinking of you"

_**2/8/20** _

* * *

In a time of constant war, Love is a hard thing to grow, or not, depending on the person but most times it didn't bloom. Time was spent on progressing the war to it's end, not on forming relationships beyond acquaintances or even friends if they were alive for long enough.

So love, was put on the back burner. 

General Hux was among the masses that was kept busy, day in and day out was spent filling reports, accepting new recruits and approving shipments and cargo. Always something to do 

Rarely did he let his heart take the lead for something but, much to his chagrin, his heart had moved from the trunk to the backseat.

All for the reason of Kylo Ren.

Hux had never truly expected something to come up between them, considering that the general despised Kylos entire self. It started small, the steps that Kylo took.

" _Courting_ " it was later explained to him, the concept had many routes and gift giving was one of them. Hux found it a waste of time and resources and sent back every morsel of sweet candy and bright fruit.

Kylo got creative, the obvious gifts turned into things he needed or wanted. A moderatly sized box of Tarine tea, new leather gloves, new datapadd.

Things he learned that Hux wanted with a practical purpose.

The ginger opened the door a little for him, and it's been all downhill ever since. 

Not that Hux minded, though worried now and then. He had never _learned_ to _love._ No one had given him the proper time of day to associate what or how to function with it, but Kylo took the small steps with him.

To remind him that Kylo thought of him day in and out. That there was enough of _love_ between them to last despite one behind the curve.

It was comforting, to be loved 

* * *

Hux grew to love the small gifts, he was never a very materialistic person, but he did appreciate the small tchotchke or two.

Having stepped down from the bridge to continue his work in his officer, he had just sat down in the chair when he noticed the small box. Before Kylo, he would set it aside and opened later or sent it down the chute, but seeing the red ribbon on it, he knew exactly who it was from.

Setting down his datapadd to the side,he focused on opening the box with great care, gently taking out the gift. A pen.

A fountine pen, with actual ink, it's entire body formed from clear crystal. 

Far too gaudy for his tastes, but something nice to set aside.

Which was what he did, angling just right to catch the fluorescent light from above. So graceful. Setting it straight, he turned back to the box to pick up the tiny tag it came with.

_"Thinking about you"_

_\- KR_

* * *

_**2/8/20** _

**Author's Note:**

> HA, TRUE STORY BITCHES  
> MY DAD WOULD GIVE GIFTS FOR MY MOM AND HID THEM AROUND THE HOUSE FOR HER TO FIND.  
> was it things like this. No  
> Also, wow, these would be oneshots right? I happy with it but I didn't think it would be the short.  
> Huh.  
> Also, yeah, day late. Only cause the tagging system is shit on mobile. Oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
